


Invasión

by SleepingBeautyQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingBeautyQueen/pseuds/SleepingBeautyQueen
Summary: Todo es normal en nuestras vidas, hasta que deja de serlo.Cuando vez la luna todas las noche, simplemente le restas importancia a su belleza.Nunca esperas, ni piensas que en algun momento y de golpe podrias dejar de verla.Pero nos cambiaron y con ello nos obligaron a cambiar, a ser mas fuertes y a luchar por lo que es nuestro.





	1. 1. EL INICIO

**Author's Note:**

> Al igual que mi otro libro "En mis pesadillas" esto se trata de un sueño que tuve y que decidí escribir, sin embargo yo no describiría a este como una pesadilla. Por eso y por su extensión decidí publicarlo por separado.   
> Tengo una cuenta en wattpad con el mismo seudónimo donde también publico esta historia.  
> Sin mas que decir, espero disfruten la lectura.  
> ...............................................................................................................................

Todo empezó una noche. Parecía normal, como cualquier otra, pero la realidad es que lejos estaba de serlo.  
Si le preguntas a cualquier persona como vivio ese dia estoy segura que te lo podrán describir a la perfección.  
Yo como siempre vivo a las corridas, yendo de un lugar a otro. Soy estudiante universitaria, tengo 23 años y estudió dos carreras (enfermería y profesorado de historia) en distintos lugares así que ni bien salgo de unas clases voy corriendo a las otras.  
Mi dia fue como cualquier otro. Me levante temprano, a pesar de que odio las mañanas, para ir al gimnasio con mi mamá. Tuvimos una hora de clase aeróbica y volvimos a casa agotadas. Mamá me comentaba en el camino que no tenía ganas, ni sabia muy bien, qué cocinar ese dia. Pero tenía que preparar algo porque mi hermano menor, Nahuel de 17 años, volvía de la universidad y seguro tendría hambre al llegar.  
Nahuel ese año, y más específicamente esa semana, había empezado la universidad asi que estabamos todos muy entusiasmados con el asunto, y realmente muy felices por él. Cada día que volvía de clases le preguntabamos como le había ido, qué habían hecho y ese tipo de cosas. No nos pueden culpar, es él menor de la familia así que siempre lo vamos a cuidar mucho. La verdad es que Nahuel, es un amor de persona. Es un muy buen hermano menor, siempre puedo contar con él cuando necesito ayuda, sabe darse cuenta si estoy triste y está ahí para darme un abrazo y cuidarme.  
En fin al volver del gimnasio, mientras mi mamá cocinaba, me bañe y luego comencé a prepararme para ir a la universidad. Comimos en familia mientras escuchabamos a Nahuel contarnos qué había visto en su clase ese dia.  
Después de comer mi hermano mayor, Nico de 25 años, me acompañó a la parada del colectivo. Siempre nos acompañamos mucho nosotros entre nosotros porque la realidad es que las calles son muy inseguras. Si te ven solo lo mas probable es que te terminan robando. Nico es muy amable y sin importar si está ocupado siempre deja lo que está haciendo para acompañarnos o esperarnos en la parada del colectivo y así asegurarse que no nos pase nada malo.  
No me puedo quejar, siempre dije que salí triunfando en la lotería de hermanos, porque me toco los mejores que puedan existir.  
Mis padres también son muy buenas personas y buscan darnos lo mejor dentro de sus posibilidades. Así que si,llevo una buena y feliz vida o al menos lo hacía hasta aquel momento.  
Hay muchas personas que se quejan del transporte público, lo entiendo porque siempre está lleno y nunca hay lugar, pero yo amo viajar en el colectivo. Lo considero como mi momento del día en donde me doy el gusto de relajarse y disfrutar del viaje. No me molesta ir parada o apretada entre la gente porque al escuchar música dejo que mi mente vuele.  
La universidad queda alrededor de unas 10 cuadras de donde me deja el colectivo, pero por suerte hay un centro comercial que al atravesarlo me acorta el camino o al menos lo hace mas interesante. Al llegar ese dia a la universidad me encontré con Vivian, una compañera con la cual somos amigas desde que estábamos en la escuela secundaria. Hablamos por un momento hasta que se hizo hora de entrar a clases de anatomía.   
Como siempre a mitad de clase yo estaba sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos así que puse el grabador en el celular para no perderme de nada por mi falta de concentración. Más tarde al llegar a casa me encargaria de desgrabar las.   
En fin tuvimos unas 4 horas de clases y finalmente el profesor nos liberó. Rápidamente con Vivian guardamos nuestras cosas y salimos del lugar. Fuimos caminando hasta su parada de colectivo mientras hablábamos de la clase y pensamos en organizar una juntada con el resto de nuestras amigas.   
Al llegar nos separamos y yo seguí mi camino, ahora un poco más rápido, hasta el edificio del profesorado. Allí me encontré con Agus, una compañera y amiga con quien nos pasamos toda la clase hablando y revisando nuestros instagrams. La verdad ya estábamos cansadas, ella de trabajar todo el dia y yo de la clase de anatomía, además el tema que se estaba dando era solo un repaso. Aun así nuevamente grabe todo para luego de grabarlo tranquila en casa.  
Al terminar la clase ya era de noche. Con Agus fuimos juntas a la parada del colectivo donde nos encontramos con mi hermano Nicolás, quien también salió de su universidad, y nos sentamos mientras esperábamos nuestro transporte. Al poco tiempo llegó el de Agus pero con Nico tuvimos que esperar al menos una hora a que llegara el nuestro.   
Era una noche nublada, no había ni una estrella en el cielo. Pero curiosamente la luna llena se podía ver con claridad. Hacía frío, y a pesar de encontrarnos en una zona céntrica llena de locales, no había mucha gente en las calles.  
Ya eran alrededor de las 23 hs cuando pudimos ver a nuestro colectivo acercarse a lo lejos.Entonces y sin aviso todo cambió para siempre.   
De repente algo comenzó a cubrir la luna, era enorme. Las luces a nuestro alrededor dejaron de funcionar, primero sentí un fuerte calor impactar en mi cuerpo, caí al suelo de rodillas y luego por un momento no sentí nada. Todo se volvió oscuridad, por unos segundos no pude escuchar, ni ver, ni sentir nada. Hasta que nuevamente recobró los sentidos.  
Nico tomó mi mano con mucha fuerza y me levanto del suelo, tenía miedo y no entendía lo que pasaba. Pero las luces volvieron a funcionar y nuestro colectivo comenzó a acercarse.  
Eso seguía ahí ocultando la luna. Y en ese momento no lo sabíamos pero esa noche fue la última vez que vimos la luna.


	2. 2. INCERTIDUMBRE

Cuando el colectivo llegó subimos rápidamente, casi no tenía sin gente. El chofer se encontraba sumamente alarmado y temblaba cada vez que miraba el cielo. Al subir nos preguntó si veíamos lo mismo que él, sí sabíamos qué era eso y si estábamos bien. El resto de los pasajeros se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a hablar, había una señora con su hija de 9 años, un señor mayor y dos chicos que al parecer salían de la escuela nocturna.  
Rápidamente empezamos a buscar en nuestros celulares para averiguar qué estaba pasando. En twitter la gente hablaba pero nadie sabía qué era eso. Ovnis decían unos, un satélite otros. Lo que fuera era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla.No había informes oficiales sobre el tema.  
Al poco tiempo mi mamá me llamo desesperada.Me contó que estaba viendo una novela cuando la transmisión se frenó y los noticieros comenzaron a informar lo que ocurría. Desde la ventana de casa podía ver eso cubriendo la luna y tenía mucho miedo. Me contó que junto a mi papá y mi hermano menor nos esperaban en casa. Nos pidió que nos apuremos en llegar y que tuviéramos cuidado.  
De entre todos los pasajeros el chofer era el que más asustado se veía, le pregunté si tenía que seguir por más tiempo su recorrido y me contó que ese era su último viaje. Intente darle charla para tranquilizarlo, no quería que choque el colectivo en pleno viaje. Al menos a esa hora las calles estaban vacías y no tendría otro vehículo contra el cual estrellarse.  
Mi hermano les pregunto al resto de los pasajeros si se sentían bien. Todos dijeron que, a parte de la impresión y el miedo, físicamente estaban bien. Solo Nico y yo nos sentíamos un poco mareados.  
A medida que cada pasajero iba bajando del colectivo nos despedimos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.  
Finalmente saludamos al chofer cuando nos tocó bajar, por suerte el final su recorrido queda a un par de paradas de nuestra casa así que no tuvo que hacer mucho viaje solo. Le deseamos suerte, al menos el conductor ya estaba más tranquilo para ese momento.  
Al bajar fuimos corriendo a nuestra casa. Mamá, papá y Nahuel nos abrazaron fuerte cuando llegamos.  
Ningún medio de comunicación sabía explicar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, nadie realmente lo sabía.Esa noche, a pedido de mi mamá, nos sentamos juntos en la mesa y rezamos, luego fuimos a dormir. Pero no dormimos.  
Los mareos nunca se fueron, al contrario se intensificaron. Me dolía la cabeza y también comencé a tener vómitos. Nico estaba igual.  
Esa madrugada nos llevaron al hospital y quedamos internados, no se muy bien qué pasó, solo sé que me dormí y no desperté por una semana.


End file.
